Destroying Me
by randomfics
Summary: He had snapped, and now wandered the streets looking for the next one to kill


I really have no excuse for this other then the fact I saw a picture, it caught my interest, and I itched to write this. All lyrics/poems are crappy because they were written by me, and please, at the very end review.

WARNING: Gore, Character Death, etc.

------------------------

_You never looked me in the eye_

_You were always too busy, too busy_

_To heed my silent cry_

Red Alerts fingers twitched slightly as he glanced up and down the hallway, shoulders sagging, internal components screaming in pain. The Decepticons had cornered him. Again. And-

His CPU wrenched away painfully from the thought, as a shiver ran down his back. He stepped silently towards the wash-racks, hoping to at least get the worst of the damage self-repaired. He couldn't count on Ratchet not to spread it to the rest of the crew after all. Fix it, the Autobot would, but he'd never keep silent about it.

And that would be the biggest pain of all.

Laughter cascaded from a nearby room. Red Alert flinched, shrinking into the shadows. Not that anyone would notice him unless they had targeted him specially. Otherwise he was ignored as much as possible.

A voice that he couldn't quiet identify, warning him that his auditory receptors were especially damaged, laughed the loudest. "And then do you know what that little pitspawn did? He claimed that Wheeljack was a spy-"

Laughter came even harder, and Red Alerts optics turned off in shame. He had _apologized_ for the mess up. But, there truly had been a Decepticon spy that had looked nearly the exact same as Wheeljack. It wasn't until afterwards; when he had gotten a closer look did he see the minute differences. Not that it mattered. No one believed him anyways.

Red Alert escaped to the washrack, and began scrubbing at himself, loosening dirt, dried energon, and noting where the wires had been overstrained. Maybe he should hang a sign on his back that said 'All Seekers welcome'.

Familiar tears pricked at the corner of his optics, before he scrubbed them away under the pounding water. He couldn't cry now, not now. He had to… to protect.

_Why? Why should I?_ Demanded the small voice that had been increasing of late in the back of his CPU. Red Alert ignored it, and continued scrubbing. He couldn't stop to think about the voice, otherwise it would begin to make too much sense.

Footsteps echoed outside, soft enough that no other mech would've been able to hear them. Red Alert could, he had the best sensors on the Ark. One of the most useless things, now that he thought about it.

Sensors was what told him what exactly the Decepticons were doing, and what the Autobots could prevent if they would just listen to him call-

Red Alert shook himself out of his reverie, and turned the lights down low. It wouldn't do to have the mech suspect something. He wasn't… he couldn't ask for help. He knew he wasn't going to receive it. He was hated too much for something like that.

Blaster entered the dimmed room, and his optics immediately found the small figure in the washracks. "Heya Red! I was wondering what happened after you sent a message earlier."

"Did you read it?"

"Sorry, but no." Blaster scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I'm afraid I was doing other stuff."

_Of course. No one would want to help out poor pitiful me. You don't even care even though I sort through all of __**you're**__ messages, silly or not to make sure you're alright. Won't even do it for me._ None of the thoughts broke through to his vocalizer. "Very well."

Blaster sighed, apparently relieved he wasn't going to be getting a huge chew down from Red Alert. _Well, I suppose I'll just ignore __**his**__ plea. Let him enjoy that._ The thought surprised Red Alert for a moment. Completely nasty and cruel. Something like what a Decepticon would think.

_No, no, I'll keep up with the messages._ Blaster cleared his vocalizer. "Hey, Red, are you alright? I mean, your vocalizer sounds rusty."

_Rusty?_ Red Alert wished he could scream. It wasn't rusty. It was worn out from the screams for relief from the pain. Or help. But help was always far beyond his reach. Long, long beyond his reach. "It's fine."

Blaster shrugged, and Red Alert sighed in relief that he wasn't going to pursue the questioning. It wasn't like Blaster would understand. No doubt he'd just laugh at his fears, or simply shrug them off. "Alright." Blaster stepped beneath a spray of water, smiling in bliss as the water hit him. Red Alert turned to his own silent scrubbing. Now he couldn't wash out the inner wires, not with Blaster still here.

Inferno's head stuck in. "Heya Red! I was wondering where you were."

Red Alert mumbled something, refusing to look at the fire truck. Inferno frowned slightly, ignoring Blasters curious look. "Ya alright Red? You're not moving like you usually do."

Cursing Primus that his one and only friend was also an highly insatiable curiosity, Red Alert lied, "It's nothing. I overshot one of my parameters and ended up slamming into the side of a mountain."

Satisfied, Inferno withdrew his head, no doubt to go rustle up some energon cubes. Red Alert sighed out loud, before his optics rested on Blaster staring at him. "What?"

"You don't usually go over your parameters." Blaster pointed out. "Did you hear a noise or something?"

"Yes."

Blaster nodded, looking completely satisfied with the answer. Of course, it would never even _occur_ to him that the noise wasn't just something usual that had startled Red Alert. Red Alert said nothing more either, electing to leave the room before anything else happened.

_I was walking on broken glass_

_you saw my pain_

_But you laughed and laughed_

_At my silent pleads for mercy_

Red Alert regarded the second in command with unconcealed horrification. "You want to do _what_?"

Prowl frowned at Red Alert, tapping a screen. "It's perfectly _safe_. Besides, haven't you done it before?"

"Prowl, you're asking me to manually hook up to a glitchy computer system! There's no telling what it'll do! Even I rarely hook up to the computer systems. It's just…" Red Alert trailed off. _Painful_ was what his CPU wanted to put in there, but _lost_ was a better word. More then one mech had lost themselves to computer systems completely. More then once he had been tempted to do the same.

Of course, no one had ever hooked up to a glitchy computer terminal before. Prowl frowned at Red Alert. "We need the information on it, and you have all of the access codes."

Red Alert silently equated it to, 'We don't want you here'. Very well then. "Fine."

He retreated with as much dignity as possible, and the door slid shut behind him. He didn't hear Prowls murmured, "Good luck." If he had, maybe things would've turned out much differently then they had.

_You pushed me down_

_You pushed me down_

_You watched me drown,_

_Laughter dancing in those brilliant optics_

Red Alerts hands trembled slightly as he pulled the mask over his face, allowing the cables to connect directly to his own CPU. The human network was primitive, very much so. But it was enough, and Red Alert easily gathered the information needed from the consoles, before transferring the data to a waiting console.

Then he turned his CPU to the scrambled cybertronian codes, CPU trembling at the amount of work it was going to take. His CPU flittered from glitch to glitch, soothing them out, and resetting up the access codes. _No wonder Prowl wanted someone to hook right up. Sorting this out otherwise would be impossible._

Red Alerts CPU paused as he spotted the tangle of viruses that had caused the problem in the first place. Music. Pit-slagging music. Someone must have been busy downloading music, unknown to Red Alert, or while he was out.

_Oh Primus save me._

**He won't save you.** The thought, streaking out of nowhere, made him jump slightly.

_Who are you?_

**You.**

Red Alert frowned. No, that voice couldn't be him. With an uneasy feeling he began straightening out as many of the glitches as possible, suddenly very nervous about being here all alone. He should've requested that someone sit with him.

**Would anyone agree?**

Red Alert ignored the voice. It had to be one of the glitches; one of the ones that whoever was downloading illegal music had managed to download as well. Feeling reassured at the thought, he ruthlessly attacked the glitches in the system. The voice protested. **Why destroy the very thing you are?**

_I am not glitchy. I refuse to believe I'm glitchy._

He heard a mind tut, and Red Alerts CPU froze as his body caught the sound of something he always, always dreaded. The sound of jet engines. With a gasp, he disconnected, and managed to scramble to the side as the Seeker came crashing through the ceiling.

It was Skywarp. Of course, Skywarp could warp in and out of the room at will. No doubt Starscream sent him, just to play with his CPU. "Why, if it isn't Red Alert."

A tremble spread through Red Alerts body as he glanced at the button behind Skywarp. It would set off all alarms, but he'd have to get past the Seeker. His hands clenched. He hated this.

**Then why put up with it?**

_Shut up. I must protect-_

**Protect? Protect those whom have no wish to be protected? Small thanks.**

_Then what do you suggest?_ Red Alert demanded.

**You're a medic. Or at least you have medic training. Why not put it to good use? There's an axe in here. Behind you.**

Red Alert carefully didn't turn around, even though now that the voice pointed it out, he could feel the axe behind him. It wasn't like it was anything new, all bases had an axe in the control room just in case.

Skywarp smirked, stepping forward. _What you're suggesting will mean I break my medics vows._

**And? Who's here to care? Why do you care? Why do you suffer these mechs to repeatedly harm you, and allow the Autobots to just lie back and watch?**

An argument that hit too close to home. Red Alerts spark shivered from within, and he wanted to scream. Wasn't anyone watching the screens? How had Skywarp gotten in so close? Why-

**Kill him!**

Why the slag was he listening to the voice within his CPU? Red Alerts lips thinned, and he straightened, staring right at Skywarp. "Get lost."

Skywarp snickered, and Red Alert pulled the axe out of the wall, keeping it hidden. "I said, go away."

The Seeker took a step forward, and Red Alert darted forward, burying the axe into a wing joint. The surprised scream of pain that ripped itself out of the vocalizer made Red Alert purr in satisfaction. He was unaware of his horns sparking wildly, and he leaned close. "What's the matter? Don't like your own medicine?"

One hand shut off the warping factor, as Red Alert wrenched the axe out of the delicate wing joint. Skywarp staggered to his feet. "You-"

The Autobot smiled insanely. "You know, this reminds me of a song I once heard."

Skywarp had time only for one last scream, before Red Alert turned off the vocalizer. No, no more screams from the Seeker, though he would continue writhing in pain long after the vocalizer was turned off.

_Now it's payback_

_Now it's time_

_To show you I'm not the weakling_

_You left behind to die._

Jazz looked up as a singing voice echoed down the hallways, and a dark shadow stretched across the wall. He smiled fearlessly, as he waited for the other mech to round the corner.

As the other mech did, Jazz smile slipped off his face as he heard the words, and took in the appearance. Red Alert was covered in energon. Dripping with it, and he held an axe in one hand as tenderly as a child.

Jazz cleared his vocalizer. "Red?"

Red Alert slowly turned, the creepy smile spreading across his face. Jazz gulped, and plastered on his own smile. "Red-"

That was all he got out before the energon covered axe flickered out, slamming into his knee joint. He went down with a soundless scream of pain. Red Alerts smile grew a little more as he narrowed opticed regarded his prey. He had all day. No one would pass by here for a long time. He knew each mechs path, and mostly everyone else path as well. Jazz wouldn't be missed for another few orns.

_You look at me with so much pain_

_I just want to laugh_

_Laugh at the thought of salvation_

_Laugh at the child I once was_

Red Alert smiled to himself as he ticked off the names of the Autobots he had taken down so far. Quiet a few, all things considering. He kicked aside the body of Cliffjumper, before glancing up. Prowl stood in the doorway, optics regarding his in surprise. The datapad in one hand clattered to the floor.

He had forgotten now was about the time Prowl came pass this hallway. "Why Prowl," the voice was soft and silky, something that set off more alarm bells then any other sound possible. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Red Alert. What- What is going on?"

The axe twirled in one hand, before resting on his shoulder. Prowl swallowed hard as he realized Red Alert was dripping in energon. "What is going on? Revenge Prowl. Revenge."

The sound of the door sliding open distracted both of them as they looked to see whom it was. Optimus Prime. "Prime! Look out!" Prowl shouted, and Prime barely had enough time to dodge as a red and white blur hurtled at him, and the solid 'thunk' of an axe burying into metal echoed in the deadly silent room.

Primes optics fell upon the tortured body of Cliffjumper, before rising to meet Red Alerts insane optics. "Red Alert-" The name could've been a prayer of a plea, but it went ignored.

The small Lamborghini wrenched the axe out of the metal. "I suppose it's time for me to disappear now."

With a wave and click, Red Alert had transformed, leaving behind a swath of dripping Energon. Optimus Prime stared at the body of Cliffjumper for a long, long moment, before desperately turning to Prowl. "Get everyone searching the Ark for Red Alert, with the orders to shoot on sight."

Prowl nodded, and tersely began contacting mechs, spreading the word. At last he swallowed, looking up. "Several mechs aren't replying to their comm. Links."

"Who?"

"Blaster. Jazz. Bumblebee. Windcharger. Hoist. Grapple. Hound."

Prime swallowed. That was a lot of mechs. And if they were all the same as the tortured body of Cliffjumper… "How? How could he do this?"

"No doubt as security he knew the patterns of all aboard. When they would be alone, how long tit would be until they were missed-"

"PIRMUS SLAG IT!" The scream of utter sickness in those tones didn't reassure Prime. "Have you seen the security room? There's a seekers body here-"

"Which Seeker?"

"I can't tell! It's too badly hacked apart." There was another shout, and Prime listened, grieving as reports flew in. Somebody had found a body that looked remotely like Jazz. Bumblebee body was found strung up in the washracks. Windcharger was half melted, and-

"Prime, Red Alert just slipped out of the main gate."

"Capture him if possible. Otherwise, kill him." Prime ordered, as he waited for Inferno's reply.

The reply from Inferno was strangely muted, "I'm going after Red."

"Not alone-"

"Too slagging bad Prime. I'm going after Red."

"Inferno, if you go alone, Red Alert may kill you."

"I-I found Hoist body Prime. Oh Primus, he was still alive, and Red had tossed him into acid-" The whimper that tore itself out of Infernos vocalizer was all too convincing. "It's all my fault, I should've been keeping a closer optic on Red."

Prime flinched as the report that Inferno had just driven after Red Alert filtered over the comm. link. "Inferno, he's probably headed for the Decepticons! Disengage from following him now!"

"No slagging way!" Inferno raged. "I won't- RED!"

Prime tore out of the room, desperately hoping he'd get there in time to stop Inferno from doing anything too foolish. "Red, listen to me Red!" Inferno cried over the comm. link, "Ya can't do this!"

Red Alert replied, and Inferno was silent for a moment, before a disbelieving, "R-Red?"

The scream of pain that echoed along the comm. link made more then one mech flinch, and Red Alert had apparently come close enough to the comm. link to be heard. "Inferno, Inferno, Inferno. You should've listened to Prime and stayed away. You always rush into things."

"Red- please!" The faint plea made Primes teeth grind.

"No Inferno, I'm not going back. Never again. I'll destroy you all."

"Red, but you've been protecting the Autobots for so long; surely you can't mean to go over to the 'Cons!"

The demented laugh that lashed through the comm. link was sharp as any whip. "The Decepticons? Weren't you listening? I said I'd destroy you _all_."

Inferno shouted desperately, and the comm. link went dead. Prime kicked the engines into high gear, wishing he had a little more speed. Just a little more-

He found Inferno unconscious lying face down in the road. Red Alert was nowhere to be found. Red Alert still had a soft spot towards Inferno. Not something they could exploit really. Not with him threatening to destroy both sides, Deceptiocns and Autobots.

For a moment, Prime could only feel sorry for the Decepticons.

_You promised me_

_You promised me_

_That you'd never hurt me again_

_When I turned the stab was expected_

Thundercracker angrily stormed into the room. Skywarp still hadn't reported back, and the little glitch named Red Alert had told _him _that if he wanted to know where Skywarp was he had better come to one of those old, deserted warehouses.

The rooms darkness was of no surprise to him. But the voice singing softly was. Thundercracker frowned, optics attempting to pierce the darkness as the singing grew louder and louder.

At last he could hear what the voice was saying, and his energon ran cold.

"I'm just a poor man/ Nobody loves me/ they all complain about/ the axe I have in my hand/ Now it's time/ to Destroy-"

As the voice flittered through the room, Thundercracker shivered, and turned. Only to be met with two glowing blue optics. His scream was abruptly cut off.

_Now it's over and you're dead_

_But the blood is still on my hands_

_And I can't help but wonder_

_If that's why you laughed so hard_

_To mask those tears of pain_

Prime watched as reports flooded in. In one city an Autobot and a Decepticon both had been found chopped to pieces, in another city a lone Decepticon scout had been found dead. Autobots had been commanded to patrol in threes, due to the fact that no one could go out alone and come back. Alive. Sometimes the CPU's would be packaged and sent through the mail along with a little quip.

There was no sign of Red Alert however. Not a single sign.

"_So remember younglings, don't ever leave safety alone, or you may hear a voice singing, singing it's cold lonely song. If you do, run, run as fast as possible. Otherwise you won't live to see the next day if you're lucky." _


End file.
